The subject invention relates to a case-like device which is used to position a projector and a series of mirrors to permit greatly magnified images to be produced on a screen or other receiving surface with the case in asymetrical position.
As is disclosed in copending applications Ser. No. 488,074 and Ser. No. 488,011, by using a specially configurated convex external mirror in conjunction with a flat auxiliary mirror, a distortion free image may be obtained on a large sized screen such as disclosed in application Ser. No. 488,010.
Necessarily, as will be clear from copending application Ser. No. 488,074, precise positioning of the elements of the system is requisite to high quality movies or slides. While such precise positioning of the elements of the system as described in the aforementioned copending application, can be obtained in a variety of ways, the appeal of the system is diminished if in fact the elements cannot be made operational with a minimum of adjustments on the part of the user.
Since the mirrors used in the system are high quality optical instruments, they must be protected both when in use, and when not, to prevent damage which will diminish their effectiveness.